Unreachable
by ashley-bug-hugs-trees
Summary: Complete: Okay, Harry loves Hermione, and she loves him. Simple right? Maybe not, Hermione is torn between loving Harry and losing Ron as a friend. What happens when Hermione begins to lose herself and sink into depression?This is my first HP fanfic...
1. Chapter One Secrets

**_Chapter One: Secrets_**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else for that matter!**_

Hermione Granger looks up as a snow-white owl pecks at her window. A smile crosses her face as she opens her window.

"Hello Hedwig." The owl flies across the room and settles on the bedpost. Hermione takes the letter from Hedwig and a soft smile crosses her face. She settles down on her bed before unrolling the letter and reading it.

Dear Hermione, 

_How's your summer been? Silly of me to ask, but I need to tell you something. I rather wish I could do it in person, but I guess a letter will do. That day you kissed me, remember in the train station? I love you Hermione, I always have. Ok, maybe Ron and I were too hard on you at first, but even then I liked you. Then I got to know you. Hermione, you are one of the few things that make my life worth living, especially since I have no choice but to live with the Dursleys. I guess what I am trying to say is this. Hermione would you please be my girlfriend? If you want to, meet me in Diagon Ally at Oliver's Wand Shop on Monday. _

_Yours Always,_

Harry 

Hermione looks up from the letter and then looks over at her window startled to find another owl at her window, only this one is smaller than Hedwig and seems to be impatient. She pets Hedwig who appears to have settled down for the night, as she opens her window to let in Pigwidgeon.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Haven't heard from you and Harry in a while. My parents and I are going to Diagon Ally on Monday. Please meet me at the bookshop. I have something to ask you._

_Love Always,_

_Ron_

Hermione gasps and then watches as the second owl flies out her window. She sits down on her bed just as her mother opens the door.

"Hermione… Oh hello Hedwig Dear." Hedwig clicks her beak at Hermione's mom, who laughs.

"I see you must have brought a letter from Harry." Hedwig coos softly before falling asleep on her perch. Hermione giggles and then looks at her mother.

"Mom? Is it ok if I go to Diagon Ally tomorrow? Harry wants to meet up."

"Of course you can. Should I fix up the guest room?" Hermione nods.

"Of course, I mean Harry may need a place to stay." With that said Hermione falls asleep, nervous about seeing Harry.

Meanwhile Harry tosses his things into his school trunk while listening to Dudley whine.

"But mum, I don't like her!"

"But Dudley sweetheart. She is crazy about you." Harry snorts at this last comment as he carefully places his Firebolt in his trunk. Harry looks up and checks the clock. _Why hasn't Hedwig come back yet? I hope that means Hermione is going to take care of her. Of course, Hermione probably doesn't mean to see me in the morning._ Harry lies back on his bed and stretches before falling asleep thinking of Hermione.

The next day Hermione clutches her wand as she hurries toward Oliver's Wand Shop. She relaxes as she sees a boy with unruly black hair. Hedwig lands on the boy's shoulder causing him to chuckle. He turns around and his startling green eyes widen as he notices Hermione approaching him.

"You came."

"You wrote."

"You came." Harry holds out his hand and Hermione puts her own hand in his.

"I came." He draws her close to him and is pleased when her soft sigh reaches his ears. Harry looks down at the girl he is holding and he smiles.

"You came." She nods and then the two break apart as they hear the voice of their friend Ron calling them.

"Harry! Hermione! Over here!" Hermione groans but she pulls out her wand. Aiming it at Harry's glasses she does a wave and in a clear voice says the spell to mend them. Harry merely grins as the force of Hermione's spell lifts up his hair to revel the lighting-bolt shaped scar on his forehead. Ron pulls Hermione into a tight embrace before hugging Harry.

"Mione, did you get my note?" She nods and her eyes meet Harry's.

"Of course I did Ron. I was just about to answer a question of Harry's."

"Oh. Go on then."

"Of course I would Harry. You didn't even have to ask." A broad grin breaks across his face as Hermione smiles. Ron rolls his eyes before grabbing Hermione's hand.

"See you later Harry!" Hermione nearly stumbles.

"Ron wait!"

Harry weaves his way through the crowd, feeling slightly overprotective of his new girlfriend. _Luckily for me Ron's hair is so bright._ He notices Ron has stopped in front of the bookstore and Harry leans against a wall, while at the same time inserting an Extendable Ear into his ear and watching it move right up to Ron and Hermione.

"Ron! What was that about?"

"I needed to talk to you alone Mione."

"I told you to call me HERmione." Harry nearly chuckles as his girlfriend corrects his best friend.

"Sorry, HERmione. Look I wanted to know if you wanted to go out sometime."

"Like a date? Ron be serious."

"I am! I love you Hermione!"

Hermione's gasp is loud and clear to Harry and he waits for her answer.

"Ron… we are just friends." Ron shakes his head.

"No we are more. Hermione what or should I say who is holding you back?"

"I'm in love with…" Ron turns around just as Harry yanks the Extendable Ear from his ear and tucks it into his pocket. Ron reaches Harry who looks nonchalant.

"She is mad I tell you Harry!"

"Who?" Harry fights to keep the smile of his face.

"Hermione! Last year we made out…" Harry straightens and clenches his wand.

"WHAT!"

"Oh Didn't I tell you Harry?" Harry shakes his head no.

"Well we did, while you was sulking at Christmas." Harry's hand shakes visibly and his wand emits red and gold sparks.

"Like I was saying… now she tells me she is in love with someone else!" Harry, realizing what his wand is doing, makes himself relax, although Ron has not noticed otherwise.

"Did she say who?"

"I left before she could. I'm going Harry. Mum's waiting on me as it is. See you later!" Ron sulks away and Harry turns back around to find his girlfriend in front of him. He pulls her to him and kisses the top of her busy head as a faint blush spreads over his cheeks.

"You ok?"

"I tried to tell him, but he just stormed off."

"Why don't we just keep us a secret for now Hermione."

"You sure? I want everyone to know."

"I do too, but Ron is well Ron."

Hermione chuckles and turns her face toward Harry. Their lips graze slightly before Harry softly presses his lips to hers.

So what do you think? Please Review...


	2. Chapter Two Nightmares

**_Chapter Two: Nightmares_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else for that matter!_**

Harry Potter emits a soft moan in his sleep, causing Hermione to sit up in her bed. She looks over toward the clock and then dashes to the guest room, without covering up her pajamas. Harry turns his head in his sleep as he falls deeper into his nightmare.

_Voldemort looks at himself in the mirror and grins. "I see you Potter." And with that Harry finds himself facing his enemy. Red pupils surrounded by black eyes stare at him from under the black hood of his robes. "What do you want with me?" Voldemort laughs, the sound sending shivers down Harry's spine. "Want? You dare ask me what I want? I want you dead Potter. Broken, beaten, forgotten, dead."_

Hermione races across the room toward Harry, as he begin to violently thrash about, tears run down his face and a look of utter horror crosses his sleeping features.

_"You will never have me dead Voldemort." Voldemort laughs as he conjures up Hermione's broken and beaten form. "HERMIONE!" Harry moves forward but is stopped but Sirius's dead body. "Sirius?" Voldemort rubs his pale hands together in glee. "Yes Harry, broken, beaten, and dead."_

Hermione lightly touches Harry's shoulder as he calls out her name.

"Shh… Harry. I'm here." Her fingers lightly touch his forehead before tracing the scar on his head. Harry reaches for his wand, which he keeps under the covers, and sits up quickly. He aims his wand directly at Hermione's heart as she gasps.

"Hermione?" She nods as he drops the wand beside him, shocked at what he was about to do. Harry pulls her close to him and Hermione's warm breath flutters across his chest.

"Harry? Are you ok? Your safe here you know." He nods as he inhales the soft smell of books that always surrounds Hermione. (A/N: I just love the smell of books… I'm talking about a library people… Yes an odd scent to pick, but it fits Hermione… Don't you think?)

"It was a bad dream." Hermione pushes her hair back out of her face.

"No. It was Voldemort." Harry looks into her eyes and he sees her fear and love mingling together.

"Your right. It was Voldemort only this time he went…" Hermione brushes back a lock of hair from his face.

"Shh… Do you want to talk?" Harry looks into her soothing brown eyes and then away.

"Not now Hermione…" She nods but slips her hand in his. Harry squeezes her hand as Hermione slowly moves on the bed. Harry's eyes widen as he slips on his glasses and finally takes a good look at Hermione. A short white tank top grazes the waist of a pair of form fitting black shorts that stop just under her butt. Her hair is even wilder than normal and her cheeks are still pink from sleeping. Harry looks away before Hermione can see his own blush as her eyes rake over him. Hermione blushes as she realizes Harry is only wearing a pair of boxers, but her eyes fill with tears as she notices the evidence of the beatings he has received from the Dursleys. Her fingers brush across his shoulders and he turns toward her.

"Oh Harry…" Harry looks away again, but is shocked when Hermione kisses his scars. Her lips seem to sear his skin as her hair brushes over him like soft silk. Harry flinches as her lips gently touch his newest bruise. Hermione notices this and without realizing it a tear slips down her face and falls on Harry's back. Harry turns toward Hermione and drags her close to him. His lips gently brush her eyes as his hands intertwine in her hair.

"Hermione…" She looks up before Harry pulls her into a soul-searing kiss. Her lips part on a sigh as his tongue slips in her mouth and gently toys with her own. Harry gently moves his hands until they are cupping her face as his thumbs stroke the soft skin at her jaw. Hermione's hands move up his neck and into his thick hair, as Harry shifts so he is gently laying Hermione down. At that moment, Pigwidgeon taps on the window of Harry's room causing the fragile moment to shatter. Harry looks down at Hermione laying underneath him and he smiles at her flushed face and heavy lidded eyes

"Looks like Ron." Hermione lets out a groan, as she feels her heart slowing, not willing to let go of the moment she just had. Harry stands up and nearly chuckles at Hermione's soft gasp. Harry opens his window and Pig begins to fly around the room. Harry tosses him some treats and buys enough time to get the letter from the hyper owl, before he flies back out the open window.

"Wonderful timing he has that one." Harry grins at Hermione's statement before unrolling the note and reading it.

_Harry,_

_Sorry to write you so late. I didn't know you were staying Hermione, not that I blame you mind, but why didn't you tell me? Will you please tell Hermione that I am_ _sorry? Oh my parents wanted to invite you guys to the burrow. Let us know, maybe we can practice Quiditch._

_Ron_

Harry looks over to Hermione after finishing the note.

"Well, he's sorry."

"He should be. But what did he do?" Harry grins as he walks over to his trunk. He pulls out a piece of spare parchment and his quill.

"What should we say?" Hermione sighs as she brings her knees up to her chest and lays her cheek on one knee.

"How about…" Harry begins to write down what Hermione tells him, as her eyes begin to close in exhaustion. Harry looks over and smiles at her sleeping form before adding his own note at the end and coxing Hedwig out of her cage.

"Take this to Ron."

The snow-white owl spreads her wings before nuzzling Harry's hand and flying toward the burrow. Harry gently moves Hermione so she is laying down before he pulls the covers over her.

Ron Weasley paces his room and runs a hand through his red hair. He looks over in time to Pigwidgeon fly into his cage.

"I thought I told you to wait for a reply." He closes the door and then hears a soft cooing and turn to find Hedwig settling herself onto the bedpost. Ron smiles as he pets her.

"That is what your supposed to do Pig." Hedwig looks at the young owl reproachfully before nibbling at the treats Ron hands her. He takes the note from her and sits down on his bed before he reads it.

_Ron,_

_Of course we'll come to the burrow, we just have to ask Hermione's mom. She wanted to know why you were apologizing. She… Okay she was telling me what to write, but now she's sleeping. Listen Ron; I need to talk to you about something. I would love to practice Quiditch. Maybe we can get Ginny and Hermione to help us. See if your parents can meet us at the muggle bus station. I know your dad will be thrilled about that. I'm tired, bad dreams, so I am going to go now. We will send an owl when we are going._

_Harry_

Ron rereads the note and wonders if Harry is ready to talk about Sirius. He stretches out on his bed and falls asleep worried about his friend.

**To My Reviewers**

**I hate Ron Weasley: She is going to be upset b/c well wouldn't you be upset if you lost one of your friends?**

**Harryandhermy: I am glad you like it. Please let me know of any ideas you might have**

Please Review!


	3. Chapter Three Hold On

**_Chapter Three: Hold On_**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else for that matter!**_

Hermione's mom nearly screams as she hears a loud pop, but stops as she sees Arthur Weasley. She places hand over her heart as she smiles.

"Mr. Weasley! Please do have a seat. I told Harry and Hermione that they could visit with your family." Arthur walks around the kitchen ignoring Mrs. Granger's polite request.

"How extraordinary!" He bends over the toaster and watches as two pieces of bread pop out. Hermione knocks on Harry's door and grins as their eyes meet.

"You have to see this Harry!"

He nods as he walks down the stairs and he stifles a giggle at the sight in front of him. Mr. Weasley is delightfully examining the various objects around the Granger home while Mrs. Granger explains to him what they do. His eyes are wide with excitement, not only from being so close to a muggle, but also from being allowed to roam freely in a muggle's home. Hermione looks over to Harry and smiles at the look of unchecked amusement on his face. Her fingers brush against his and Harry turns to smile at Hermione.

"Hermione! Harry! Hello! Imagine a real muggle home!" Hermione drops her hand as she stands up.

"Hello Mr. Weasley." Harry shakes his hand.

"Ready now? Ron's in Hogsmead with Molly." Harry and Hermione nod as they look at each other with a small grin.

An hour later Arthur sits under a shaded tree as Harry finishes up polishing his broom. Arthur looks up with a smile before dropping off into a light nap. Harry looks over and notices Mr. Weasley is asleep. Hermione grins and shakes her head before Harry pulls her into a deep kiss. Hermione's lips part under his, allowing his tongue to slip inside her mouth. Harry and Hermione break apart breathlessly after a few minutes.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"Fly away with me…" (A/N: Okay I don't own the song Come Away With Me by Norah Jones… but I do love it… "Come away with me in the night…")

Hermione nods as Harry grips his broom. She moves closer to him unsure of where to go.

"Where at Harry?" He grins and moves so she in front of him.

"Hermione. I need you to sit sideways…" She raises an eyebrow. "… Do you trust me?"

She nods as she does what Harry says. Harry straddles his broom and feels the handle vibrate under his hands. He motions Hermione to sit down, and when she does he wraps his arms around her so he is holding the broom, with his hands grazing against her hips. Hermione leans into Harry as he pushes off.

"Hold on." She nods as the wind whips her face.

Despite the extra weight, Harry still controls the broom with ease as he does lazy circles around a field of yellow daisies. Hermione shivers slightly causing Harry to look down. He smiles as he brushes a light kiss against her hair.

"Oh Harry…" He grins and is pleased when Hermione's sighs reaches his ears.

"So, do you like flying now?"

"As long as I'm with you Harry." He gives her a very cheeky grin, causing Hermione to laugh.

"Hermione, sing for me." She nods as she thinks of a song. (A/N: Who's to say she doesn't sing?)

"Come away with me in the night. Come away with me and I'll write you a song. Come away with me on a bus. Come away where they can't tempt us with their lies. I want to walk with you on a cloudy day in fields where the yellow grass grows knee high. So won't you try to come? Come away with me and we'll kiss…" At this Harry leans down and kisses Hermione softly.

"… on a mountain top. Come away with me and I'll never stop loving you. And I want to wake up with the rain falling on a tin roof, while I'm safe there in your arms. So all I ask is for you to come away with me in the night. Come away with me." Harry stills the broom in midair as he gives Hermione a soft, but passionate kiss.

Molly Weasley stops the family car and Ron jumps out.

"Oi! Harry! Hermione!" Harry breaks their kiss and curses under his breath. Hermione sighs.

"He really needs to work on his timing." Harry chuckles as he tenderly pushes back Hermione's hair.

"Right. I need you turn so you can straddle the broom." Hermione does this although she is trembling. Now Harry's arms are wrapped around her waist with his hands brushing against her inner thighs, causing Hermione and Harry to blush.

"Hold on."

Ron looks up as Hermione lets out a squeal as Harry takes her into a daring dive spin. Ron watches with baited breath, fully trusting his friend, and knowing that Hermione hates to fly. Hermione lets out a scream of terror, as Harry pulls out of the dive and shoots upward in the air. She slides back into him and his lips whisper against her ear.

"Do you trust me?" She nods and then giggles as he kisses the spot of skin just under her ear.

Harry does a lazy spiral downward until he lightly touches down. Hermione gets off the broom shaking, although deep inside she really did enjoy it. Ron pulls Hermione into a protective embrace and Harry notes that she wiggles out of it. The two men look at each other before hugging.

"Right then. Hermione, will you please put my broom up?" She nods as she watches the two walks away. Hermione gently lays the broom across her legs as she leans back against a tree and allows her eyes to close.

Harry waits until he is out of earshot from his girlfriend before motioning Ron to sit down.

"What is it Harry?" The two boys sit down and look at each other.

"Ron, its about Hermione, and Sirius." Ron's mouth drops open, but to his credit he nods.

"You see Ron, I love Hermione, but I didn't know that you…" Ron glares at Harry and then relaxes his face.

"So you know now." Harry nods.

"I miss him Ron." Ron looks at Harry confused but then catches on.

"I know you do Harry."

"No you don't Ron! He was the closest thing I ever had to a father! Now he's gone and it's all because of me. Because I was too daft to use the two-way mirror he gave me! I shouldn't have gone to the department of mysteries! I MISS HIM RON!" Harry's face crumples as he says this.

Ron puts an arm around Harry unsure of what to say.

"I know you do mate. We all do." Harry clenches his fists before wiping away his tears.

"Ron, Let me have a shot with Hermione please? She is the only person I have now, besides you." Ron stands up and crosses his arms.

"Sorry mate! You might have to fight me for her."

Hermione wakes up at the sound of raised voices.

"Harry?" She stands up and realizes she can't find Harry or Ron. She looks down at the broom in her hand and she straddles it. Hermione pushes off and to her surprise the broom handles easily as she flies toward the voices.

"Ron! Don't make me hex you!" Ron raises his wand hand and aims his wand at Harry, as Harry does the same.

"Hermione belongs to me! Harry you have everything!"

"No I don't Ron! You are the one who has it all! I only want Hermione Ron!"

Harry looks over in time to see Hermione flying toward him. Hermione slows down the broom, which stops just in front of Harry, but she tumbles off headfirst and causes Harry to fall under her.

"Oomph!" Hermione's eyes widen as she realizes that Harry is looking at her intently, and then blushes as his leg rubs between her own.

"I'm sorry!" The two teens stand up and Ron lowers his wand.

"I can't let you Harry."

"You have no choice Ron." It was Hermione not Harry who says this.

"Are you mad Hermione?"

"Someone really needs to sort out their priorities." Harry chuckles as he remembers the moment Ron said that about Hermione.

"Is this who you love?" Hermione nods.

"Oh, well then…" With that Ron storms off.

Hermione begins to cry as Harry pulls her to him. Her arms wrap around his neck as he holds a hand over his broom. The broom zooms up into his hand as Harry kisses Hermione. A slight moan escapes her as Harry gently maneuvers Hermione so she is sideways on the broom. Harry pushes up, without even breaking their kiss, and flies back toward the field they first was in. Hermione slowly stops crying as she turns herself around so she is straddling the broom and facing Harry. Harry smiles as he wipes at a tear streaking down her face.

"He just needs to cool off." She nods and then lies her head down on his shoulder, while Harry softly sings to Hermione. (A/N: Harry can do everything else…)

"Come away with me in the night. Come away with me and I'll write you a song. Come away with me on a bus. Come away where they can't tempt us with their lies. I want to walk with you on a cloudy day in fields where the yellow grass grows knee high. So won't you try to come? Come away with me and we'll kiss…"

_**To My Reviewers:**_

**Ally hill**: Thanks… and I have read all the books…. But well it is my first fan fic to write... anywhoo glad you like it!

**jan2789**: yes it will be a twist… well it was… err…

**emma**: I hate Ron… that was a response to a review.. I personally don't hate ron, but that review does, I'm glad you said it was funny…

**Justloveinreturn4**: I'm glad you like it!

A/N: Please review… oh some things will be explained next chapter


	4. Chapters Four and Five

**_Chapter Four: Forgiveness_**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else for that matter!**_

Molly looks at her son with exasperation, as Ron sits at the table gloomily. He runs a hand through his fiery hair as he explains to his mother how he feels about Hermione. Molly sighs as she sits a plate of cookies in front of him and a glass of milk.

"Ron. Have you tired to look at it from Harry's side?"

"No. Why would I?" Molly sighs and sits across from her son.

"Ron, Harry only has you and Hermione now. Is it worth causing your best friend pain?" Ron shakes his head.

"No. Harry…" Molly sighs.

"Needs you right now Ron."

Mother and son look at each other, as Ron's face relaxes. He looks over toward the window in time to see Harry and Hermione touch down.

"I know your right mum. I just…" Molly nods and places her hand over Ron's.

"I know. Why don't you try to work things out with them?"

Harry looks over at Hermione in time to catch her eyes watering with tears. He pulls her to him unaware of Ron watching them. Hermione looks up and Harry sees the pain in her eyes. Hermione puts on a fake smile as she shakes her head.

"Nothing Harry, I just wish that…" Ron strolls up and looks at Harry.

"Sorry about earlier mate."

Ron holds out his hand toward Harry, who releases Hermione and shakes Ron's hand. The two friends smile at each other for a minute before Molly is shouting for everyone to come inside. Hermione walks in obediently, as Ron walks with her and asks her forgiveness. Harry follows but stops walking and holds his wand at the ready as he feels a pair of eyes watching him. Ron walks inside as Hermione turns around. Harry drags her to him as he quickly bolts the door behind him.

"You ok Harry?"

"I must be paranoid." Hermione only shakes her head as the two settle down for a week at the Wesley's.

The next morning Harry wakes up to find an angry Hermione standing over him. He rubs a hand over his face as he shakes his head to clear out the dream he was having. Hermione's eyes change from furious to sympathetic as she kneels down beside him.

"You alright Harry?"

"Why did you wake me up?"

"Breakfast… I'll cover for you just go back to sleep."

Harry grins as his eyes close and he drifts off into a dream. _Harry only stares at Hermione after she kisses him softly. His face burns, as does her own before running off to her family._ Hermione looks over toward him as he says her name, only this time her name is said softly. _Harry watches as Hermione falls in the Department of Mysteries. He kneels down to her and wishes he could say the things he has wanted to._ Harry begins talking softly in his sleep, only this time Ron is there to hear his words.

"I love you, please don't die. I should…"

Harry's eyes jerk open at the sound of his own voice. Ron shakes his head sympathetically, thinking that his dream was about Sirius. Hermione only stares at Harry before following Ron out of the room. Ron hears her behind him and he just walks faster.

"Ron!"

Hermione runs after him until she touches his arm. Ron turns around and Hermione clearly sees the hurt in his eyes. Ron drags a hand through his hair nervously. _I can't talk to her like this. Why Harry? What is it about him? I just don't get it._ Hermione drops her hand and looks down. _How can I just say this to him? I'm in love with Harry, but Ron you are my best friend and I need you._

"What is it HERmione?"

"There is no need to be an arse!"

"Why Hermione?"

"Oh Ron, I love Harry but it is the small things about him. The way he always comes to my defense…"

"I have done that plenty of times! What about the time our second year when Malfoy…?"

"As I recall your wand backfired and that only made it worse."

"My wand was broke!"

"I know! I mean Ron, Harry cares for me! He listens, which…"

"I listen too Hermione! We were caught snogging at Christmas! You just think that meant nothing to me?" At this point Hermione's eyes turn a dangerous sort of brown.

"Snogging! Ron this is what I mean! You are the most insensitive, rude prat…"

"Why don't you just say it Hermione?"

"Say what? Ron you asked me. I didn't volunteer my feelings! I love him Ron. Harry needs me, but you don't! Since when have you? Your pure blooded and I am a…"

Hermione covers her mouth with her hand and turns around to run; only she is caught in Harry's arms. Her body shakes as she feels the first fingers of depression try to grab her heart.

"Hermione! Since when have I cared about whether or not you was pure blooded?"

Harry sends Ron a warning look, but Hermione answers his question.

"You can't help me Ron. I am not… I love Harry, but Ron you don't see what is right in front of you!" Harry tightens his arms around Hermione.

"Ron let it go for now. Voldemort…" Hermione shakes even harder and Ron winces. Harry only rolls his eyes.

"He can hear us, and Ron are you really so daft? Hermione has been hurting since she came to Hogwarts, and that is something I can understand."

"What are you going on about Harry?"

"Since day one she has had to listen to the name calling and she's had to prove herself. Come on Ron! You only have listened to it for one year. What have you had to prove?"

"Your the boy who lived Harry!"

"And I have to live up to it every day."

Ron opens his mouth to reply and then stops. He looks over to Harry and then at Hermione. Her eyes meet his and Ron looks closer, still unable to find anything other than anger.

"I don't see it." Hermione sighs and pushes Harry away from her.

"Of course not Ron. Why would you?"

"Harry?" Harry watches Hermione walk off and then winces slightly.

"She has a lot on her right. Ron she…"

"Why would she be depressed? Hermione, ok so she is muggle born, but she is the smartest one out of the three of us. Why would she be depressed?"

"Ron, no one in her world, and I know this to be a fact, understands us. Hermione is the only witch in her family. Sure they take it better than most, but they don't understand her. I know how that feels. Do you?"

"No. I guess not. Do you think she will forgive me?"

Harry smiles.

"How could she not?"

The two boys laugh then and soon are in the air playing Quiditch, forgetting about their momentary fight.

Hermione brushes back her hair from her face as she catches her breath. Her face is flushed from running and a drop of sweat rolls down her neck. Hermione stiffens as she hears her name said softly. She whips her wand out and holds it at the ready. She looks around and then lets down her wand as she finds she is alone. Hermione sits down and is immediately covered by the tall grass. She looks up at the sky overhead as she lays back and pillows her head with her arms. _I finally have Harry Potter. I just whish I could tell him about… I know he would understand, nobody at Hogwarts has seen the scars. Why would they? Luckily they are under my clothes…the bruises, an occasional curse thrown my way. Hogwarts is my home, and I am not welcomed there by all. I just want to belong._

Hermione watches as the moon rises over her and the cold night air sweeps over her body. Hermione closes her eyes before pulling a thin black wizards cloak over herself and trying to remember the spells that cause death. Harry looks around the field of high grass worried.

"Hermione?"

Hermione aims her wand at herself and she nearly laughs, her laugh a sound of heartache and pain.

"Avada…"

"Hermione! Expelliarmus!"

The words die on her lips as her wand flies from her hand.

"Accio Wand!" The wand flies into…

* * *

**_Chapter Five: I'm with you_**

_Hermione aims her wand at herself and she nearly laughs, her laugh a sound of heartache and pain. _

"_Avada…"_

"_Hermione! Expelliarmus!" _

_The words die on her lips as her wand flies from her hand._

_"Accio Wand!" The wand flies into…_

Harry catches her wand and then runs to Hermione. He kneels down beside her and pulls her to him. Hermione breaths in his soothing scent of soap and her eyes water, as Harry strokes her hair.

"Shh… It's going to be ok."

"No Harry. I…"

"You what? Hermione?"

Hermione allows Harry to stand up with her, and as he did not so many months before in the forbidden forest, Harry holds a trembling Hermione.

"Just hold me Harry?"

"Hermy? You remember the day you meet Gwap?"

Hermione laughs as she remembers even then how Harry helped her and how he protected her.

"Can I tell you something Harry?"

"On the way to the burrow." Harry wraps his invisibility cloak around them, and helps Hermione onto his broom, before flying toward the safety of the burrow.

**To my Reviewers:**

**Thelegendarychosenone: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! And your welcome about the reviews!**


	5. Chapter Six Don't make me cry

**_Chapter Six: Don't make me cry_**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else for that matter!**_

**I will write this mostly from Hermione's Point of view.**

Harry wakes up the following morning to the smell of Molly's cooking. He runs a hand through his hair before putting his glasses on and walking into the small, but cozy kitchen. Molly turns around and smiles at Harry.

"Morning Harry dear."

"Morning Mrs. Weasley."

"Here have a seat Harry dear." Harry only looks at her confused before sitting down.

Molly flicks her wand and a cup of milk and a plate full of bacon, eggs, and toast, come to a rest in front of Harry. He smiles his appreciation before beginning to eat.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?" Harry swallows and looks at Molly.

"Do you truly love Hermione?"

"I…" Harry trails off and looks at her.

"I'm not going to tell anyone what you say Harry dear."

"Yes. I do."

"Right then, treat her good, oh and Harry?"

Harry looks up at her and Molly affectionately tries to flatten his hair.

"Just take some time with her."

Harry nods as he looks out the window. Molly shakes her head as she bustles around her home cleaning. Hermione sits down under a tree and Harry moves to go find Ron.

**Hermione's Point of View**

* * *

I look up and sigh as the clouds float by over my head. What is going on with me? Ok sure I'm in love with Harry, and Ron is my best mate. I just wish people could understand what it was I left behind. You know Victor was never a really nice guy. I mean sure I only dated him to make Harry jealous. It was the Yule Ball that I am sure of. Harry looked smashing in his dress robes and when his eyes meet mine, I felt like he was seeing for the first time.

I guess I should have taken my warning when Victor's fingers dug into my arm. The first time I ever had a make put on me. I was furious! It was Harry who brought me around. I felt my heart just drop when he entered that maze, and then when he came out. Harry survived! But at what cost? It was then I realized that it was Harry I wanted. I couldn't believe that I kissed him that day. He even looked surprised.

Last year was hard on everyone. At times I felt invisible. It seemed as if Harry was too involved in his problems, and let's face it Mione, he has his fair share of them. I was still with Victor at Christmas, but there you have it. Ron kissed me and even though I felt as if I was cheating on Harry not Victor, I gave in and kissed him back. How was I to know that Ron had those feelings for me?

I know that when I came to after the Department of Mysteries, it was Harry by my side. Of course Victor had come to see me this summer, I am a lousy girlfriend. I remember that day well, the day Victor tried to take away my innocence.

It was hot out, and I had been working on my hates for S.P.E.W. Victor dropped by and when I asked him what he was doing here, well things got out of control. Before I knew it, my face was bloodied and my body sore. He is no better than Malfoy really. I'm not sure what happened, or how Victor was stopped, but it mussed have been wandless magic. Who know? The bruises are still there and so are the scars, but I still have my innocence.

Enough about depressing things, although… I think I will write a song. Luckily I picked up my guitar, a nice old school, my dad gave it to me. My fingers stroke the worn strings and before I know it the words come tumbling out of me, a mixture of my feelings for both Harry and my fear of losing him. (A/N: I don't own Unreachable. Ashlee Simpson does.) I become so engrossed that I don't even notice Harry sitting down beside me.

"_Just like an angel, you're gonna make me fly  
Into your arms, you're wrapping me up so tight_

_You had me crawling so bad  
Got me heels over head  
You got me easy, you got me easy  
Tangled up in my head  
Reachin for heaven to help me  
Cuz we're already beautiful_

_So don't make me cry  
Cuz this love don't feel so right  
You cant push a river  
You cant make me fall  
But you can make me unreachable_

_I may be sweet, but I'm still on the vine  
You couldn't wait, no you had to take your bite_

_You had me crawling so bad  
Had me heels over head  
You had me easy, you had me easy  
So they took a bet  
To realize what we had  
We were already beautiful_

_So don't make me cry  
Cuz this love don't feel so right  
You cant push a river  
You cant make me fall  
but you can make me unreachable_

_Sometimes love is addiction  
Sometimes it hurts like hell  
And sometimes you just cannot get enough  
You can't make me love you,  
Any more than I do  
But you can make me unreachable_

_Don't make me cry  
Cuz this love don't feel right  
You cant push a river  
You cant make me fall  
But you can make me  
So don't make me cry  
Cuz this love don't feel so right  
You cant push a river  
You cant make me fall  
But you can make me unreachable_."

**Normal Point of View**

* * *

Harry reaches over and brushes the tears off of Hermione's face. Her eyes widen as she meets his. Harry only shakes his head as he runs a hand through her hair.

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough. Come here Mione…"

Harry pulls her against him as he lowers his lips to hers. His fingers fist in her hair as Hermione parts her lips under his. Harry dully registers that her guitar is pressed between them as her hands grips his shoulders. Hermione moves to unhook the shoulder strap and moves the guitar from between them, as Harry deepens the kiss. The young couple is unaware of two sets of jealous eyes watching them and for a moment they can forget everything but the here and now. Even as a green snake coiled around a skull appears on the horizon.

**To My Reviewers:**

**I am so sorry that it took me so long to update. Thank you guys for all of your reviews! **


	6. Chapter Seven Darkness

**_Chapter Seven: Darkness_**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else for that matter!**_

Ron Weasly stands up from behind his hiding place unable to watch anymore. His eyes narrow as Hermione emits a soft but muffled moan. _Who needs them? _Ron kicks out at a clump of dirt as Ginny Weasly stands up with Luna Lovegood. Luna feels her eyes swell with tears as Harry softly whispers Hermione's name. Ron notices his sister and Luna and he motions them to him, even as he notices they are suddenly surrounded by darkness. At that moment Author and Molly Weasly come running for the children. Harry and Hermione pull apart as they hear the frantic yelling.

"EVERYONE GET INSIDE THE HOUSE NOW!"

Harry and Hermione gasp as they pull out their wands and notice the dark mark floating above their heads. Hermione nods as Harry grabs her hand and they take off running. A tall man in robes materializes in from of Harry causing him to hold Hermione against him with one arm, while he aims his wand at Voldemort.

"Well Tom what brings you here?" Hermione sniffles, but bravely aims her own wand at Voldemort.

"You Harry Potter. Tell me how does it feel to know that I can take everything you hold away from you?"

(A/N: I got this line from the O.C. So I don't own it, but hey it goes right here!)

"Do you really want to know what's on my mind? Do you really? Do you really want to know?" Harry tightens his grips on Hermione as a quick spell runs through his mind.

"Of course I do Potter!"

"Very well then, IMPEDIMENTA!" Hermione gathers her courage and yells. "STUPEFY!"

Voldemort grunts as the spells hit him, that split second is all Harry and Hermione need as they dart around him and run toward the burrow. Voldemort throws off the spells and finds himself face to face with none other than Dumbledore. Ron opens the door as Harry drags Hermione inside and shuts it behind them. Hermione lets out a cry of relief as Ron locks the door. Harry drags Hermione away from everyone and pulls her up against him. Remus Lupin notices the Death Eaters surrounding the Weasly home as he and members of The Order run to help.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine Harry."

A few minutes later Harry pushes Hermione away from him as a searing pain crosses his head. Hermione gasps as she yells for help. Hermione moves beside Harry and he grips her hand.

"Harry?"

"Hermione…" "… get…" "… Dumbledore." Hermione nods as the Weasly family surrounds Harry for his protection. Remus hears Harry's yell of pain that cuts through the darkness. His wand shakes slightly as he battles the person who killed his best friend and the closest thing Harry had for a father, Bellatrix Black.

Dumbledore waves his wand shooting a spell at Voldemort, who summons a shield. The spell tears trough the shield causing Voldemort to dodge to his right. He sends a spell straight at Dumbledore who merely flicks his wand causing the spell to disperse. Hermione glimpse outside as jets of green and blue light up the sky. Harry lets out a cry as he mechanically stands up. Author Weasly waves his wand as Hermione clings to Harry.

"Move Hermione! Stupefy!"

Harry freezes even as Voldemort lets out a scream of anger. Dumbledore glances back toward the Weasly house, giving Voldemort time to disappear. Dumbledore lowers his wand as he walks toward the Weasly home. Remus Lupin runs toward Harry as he falls on the ground.

"Harry!"

Ron draws Hermione to him as she sobs, unable to watch Harry in so much agony. Remus frantically searches his pockets until he finds a small piece of chocolate. He gently touches Harry's shoulder as his eyes open. Remus gently shoves a small piece of chocolate in Harry's mouth and Harry chews and then swallows.

"Moony?" Harry's scratchy voice catches Hermione's attention and she moves from Ron and kneels beside Harry.

"It alright now Harry. He's gone." Harry nods and then his next question makes Remus tear up.

"Where's Sirius?" Remus swallows as Hermione takes Harry's hand and she squeezes it.

"I'm here Harry." Harry squeezes her hand and then makes a move to sit up.

"Hermione…" She nods as Remus helps Harry to sit up. The darkness lifts as Remus and Harry hug for the first time since the Department of Mysteries and weep for their loss of a great man.

* * *

I know it is a short chapter but I got emotional writing this. And yes Harry called Remus Moony, that will be explained later on. Please Reveiw!


	7. Chapter Eight Thinking

**_Chapter Eight: Thinking_**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else for that matter!**_

_**I know it has been a whiel since my last update, sorry about that! I should be updating a little more quickly next time! This is mostly in Ron's Point of View! Enjoy!

* * *

**_

Hermione wakes up the next morning and sits up in her bed. She yawns and then the events from the previous week rush back to her. Hermione swings her legs over the edge of the bed before pulling on her robe. Her curling hair falls over the shoulders of the royal blue robe, before she pulls it up into a messy ponytail. She slips down the hall to be with Harry and runs into Ron on the way.

"Ron! I…"

"Don't Hermione." He leaves a confused Hermione standing in the hall as he walks outside.

**Ron's Point of View**

* * *

How could they? I mean, I can't blame Harry. Hermione is one of a kind, but how could she? I thought I meant something to her! I was wrong, but why my best mate? I should try to be happy, but I can't be. Harry almost got her killed! Ok, to be fair he almost got me killed countless of times. All he did last year was yell at both of us, or ignore us. And now he has Hermione. My Hermione!

Screw being happy! I want to get even, better yet I want Hermione. I wonder… I got it! I even have to laugh at my brilliant scheme! Okay it is really simple; maybe I should talk to Luna. She is apparently affected by all of this too. I am just glad that Ginny is handling this so well. Who is it that she is dating? What is wrong with me? I can't do that to Harry! He's my best mate, and who am I to take away his happiness? Of course he did take Hermione from me. Well to be fair, he only kept it a secret.

Oh look my tree. I look up at the tree and smile before climbing up it. I really should have brought my broom! I finally make it to my favorite branch. You want to know why it's my favorite? Simple. It's well hidden. I can see anyone coming but the leaves and such hide me from view. I think I did that when I was ten, at any rate no one can find this spot but me.

"Ron! Come on mate where are you?" Somewhere you can't find me! I let my mind wander back to the day I first realized I loved Hermione. That blasted snake from the chamber had just stunned her. What is that thing called? Follow the spiders my arse! Since when has listening to Hagrid been a good thing? Spiders! I hate those bloody things! Who could blame me after Hagrid's "harmless" friend?

Right! Where was I? The day I realized I loved Hermione. She was lying in that bed, holding that mirror and I remember thinking that I would never see her again. Now with her being one of my best mates I really tried to talk myself out of it. I couldn't help but notice Harry spending the lot of his time with her. I was jealous, but really I wanted to have an excuse to not love her. Still I never asked Harry how he found that piece of paper with Hermione's writing. I don't think I want to know.

Has it been Harry that would jump to her defense? No! It was me! I know my stupid wand backfired, but I was the one who at least tried to jinx Malfoy when he called her a mudblood. What does Harry do? He just stands there! Ok so he didn't know what it meant. I'll give him that, but he could have at least said something. I have been the one that has always like Hermione! Not Harry, although anytime she has been hurt or in the infirmary Harry has been right by her side. What am I to do?

* * *

I didn't want to make Ron to OOC, but well that was hard. I am sorry if he is! Please reveiw and let me know what you think! And thank you to all my reveiwers!


	8. Chapter Nine Confusion

**_Chapter Nine: Confusion_**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else for that matter!**_

**Normal Point of View**

* * *

Harry opens his eyes as he hears someone walk into the room. His hand reaches for his wand but stops as a soft warm hand covers his. He looks up and smiles at his girlfriend. Her chocolate eyes are full of concern as he reaches for his glasses instead. Harry only smiles as her face comes into focus.

"Mine-e?" She giggles as Harry pulls her close to him and lightly kisses her lips.

"Yup. You ok Harry?" He nods and pulls on his clothes for the day.

"Have you seen Ron?" Hermione sighs and nods.

"He went outside." Harry stands up and pulls Hermione to him. He kisses her softly and tucks her hair behind her ear.

"I'm going to go look for him." Hermione nods as he walks out the door.

**Harry's Point of View**

* * *

Where did Ron go? I only shrug my shoulders before walking toward the field. I look up and find a rather funny looking tree. It looks like the branches are hiding something. "Ron! Come on mate where are you?" I give up. Maybe he doesn't want me to find him. I look around me and that is when I see it. A wonderful weeping willow. I look around me before walking under the branches and allowing them to block me from view. I notice a rather comfy looking spot so I sit down and stretch out my legs as I lean against the trunk. Now this is more like it.

What is up with Ron? Ever since he found out about Hermione and me. I smack my hand against my forehead. Of course! That is it. I… wait. Is Ron mad at me? I thought he understood. So what is he really mad about? I wish Sirius were here… Wait stop it Harry! He's dead, and… It's all my fault. No one seems to understand that. They all say, "Harry there was nothing you could do." Hermione is the only one who hasn't said that. Well lately. Hermione… She makes me happy. When was it that I realized how much she meant to me?

The Department of Mysteries. Hermione has just fallen because of some death eater. I was furious! How could anyone hurt my Hermione? I remember watching her fall, thinking that she was graceful even when falling. Then it was like my heart finally realized what it should have all along. I love her. I thought that she was gone. Neville he checked her. When he told me she was all right… I was glad. I wanted to wake her up and tell her, but I couldn't not with all those spells being shoot at us.

I remember the day we met. Ron called her mental, but all I could think was how much her hair curled. She fixed my glasses, granted she was showing Ron up, but still. Then with the troll. She took the blame and truly became my friend. Hermione is the smartest one out of us all, and the most beautiful. I just that she would see that. Why on earth is she…? Wait I am putting her in danger! Was I really so selfish to… Voldemort what if he finds… Ok. So he already did, but this Hermione. Can I really hurt her like that? I drop my head in my hands as the answer comes to me. I can't. I love her too much. She is the only thing I have right now.

* * *

Okay next chapter will not be in a point of view... I promise... i got my muse back so I have some ideas to play around with! Thanks for all the reivews! you know the drill hit the lil' purple button!


	9. Chapter Ten Healing

_**Chapter Ten: Healing**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else for that matter!**_

**Normal Point of View**

* * *

Hermione looks over at Mrs. Weasly as she helps peel some potatoes. Brown curls escape from the messy ponytail holding back her hair as Hermione impatiently pushes the hair back from her face. Molly watches the young witch and she smiles.

"Hermione dear. Can I ask you a question?"

Hermione nods as she looks up. "Sure."

Molly tucks a piece of red hair behind her ears. "Are you and Harry together now dear?"

Hermione blushes. "Yes, but Mrs. Weasly?"

Molly flicks her wand and the peeled potatoes begin to get sliced. "Yes dear?"

Hermione rinses off a new potato. "It's about Ron."

Molly turns toward Hermione. "What about him dear?"

Hermione sniffs. "I don't want to lose him. He is my best mate after all."

Molly pats her shoulder. "Now there. Ronald will come around."

Hermione smiles at her before moving on to peeling some onions. "I hope so."

* * *

Harry opens his eyes as a twig snaps on his right. He draws his wand and then relaxes as Ron settles down beside him. Harry lowers his wand arm and grins as Ron sighs.

"Harry. Mate I'm sorry."

Harry shrugs. "For what?"

Ron looks at him and grins. "Nothing."

Harry returns the smile. "You ok?"

Ron nods. "I'm fine. You know I think I may have something in common with Luna."

Harry looks at him. "Such as?"

Ron smirks. "She liked you, I liked Hermione. I think that should sum it up."

Harry laughs as Ron shrugs. "You do know you are right mate."

* * *

A few hours later after lunch, Harry once more holds Hermione against him as he pushes off. She opens her eyes as she slides back against Harry on his broom. Ron shots pasts Hermione and grins as she lets out a scream.

"RONALD WEASLY!"

He turns and smirks as she clutches onto the Firebolt. "Hermione Granger!"

Harry only wraps his free arm around Hermione before softly singing into her ear. "Come away with me…"

* * *

**A/N: I know this is abrupt, but this is the end. I am aware that HBP has a different "spin" on things such as Harry and the gang. So in light of that, I am ending this story. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story, and even the people who only just read it. Thank you once again, and be sure to check out my other stories.**


End file.
